1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an array substrate assembly, and a thin film transistor (TFT) display apparatus comprising the array substrate assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional array substrate assembly 1 for a TFT display screen. The array substrate assembly 1 comprises a display region 11 and a non-display region 12. Disposed in the non-display region 12 are a gate driver circuit (gate-driver on array (GOA)) 121, a static electricity leading ring (GND) 122, a data driver circuit 123, a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 124, a substrate 126 and an insulating layer 125. In the conventional array substrate assembly 1, static electricity is resisted mainly by means of the static electricity guiding ring 122, thereby protecting the display screen. However, the conventional array substrate assembly 1 with such a structure has a problem of a weak resistance of the TFT display screen to electrostatic charges.